


Pretty Little Poisons

by Kartaylir



Category: Star Wars Legends: Shadows of the Empire - Steve Perry
Genre: Extra Treat, F/M, Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/pseuds/Kartaylir
Summary: A garden is the perfect place to contemplate more artistic forms of assassination.
Relationships: Guri/Xizor (Star Wars)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Pretty Little Poisons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanlyrical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanlyrical/gifts).



Prince Xizor allowed himself a faint, cold smile as he considered the scene before him. Guri lay naked atop a bed of vibrant green plants, her blonde hair a bright contrast to their leaves. A few black strands of his hair were gripped in her palm, and he could still see the faint marks of his hands across her side and breasts.

A perfectly constructed view, here amid this undisturbed corner of his gardens.

He looked down to see his skin already fading back into green from the lovely shade of orange he’d worn just a few minutes ago. 

“I think,” he said, reaching out to pluck blooms from a nearby vine with one hand, “that this area could use more flowers.”

“Did you have some in mind, my prince?” Guri said in turn. Her voice was warm, and she did not shiver, or move to cover herself. Only just opened her hand and let those few strands of his hair float loose.

“Not yet. What flowers would you like?” Xizor’s gaze drifted over to a set of beautiful orange lilies, their stems weighted by numerous blossoms. Their seeds could poison most of a thousand species when properly prepared. The pale yellow roses, rumored to be descended from a Hapan strain. The paralysis they secreted from their thorns was slow, inescapable to humans. But Prince Xizor’s own ancestry ensured he was safe from many compounds that would destroy more hot-headed species.

Guri did not answer. No doubt considering the question. Such weapons, such artistry, was to be considered carefully. 

Finally, she stood. Walked barefoot across the stone of the pathway until she stood before a massive, glowing tree. Thin vines trailed down its branches, decorated by tiny white flowers no larger than the tip of his finger.

“These,” she said, as she pulled a strand of them loose. “What are they?”

For a moment he stared, and then Xizor smiled. The choice was lovely, true. Delicate and dangerous. “They’re from the Outer Rim; the smuggler who obtained them didn’t know their name. But they bloom in moonlight, and their pollen glows beneath it. Tempting, to the curious.”

“Is it what killed the smuggler?”

Xizor simply nodded. “And your target’s interest is so easily piqued. I look forward to the report.” 

He had no doubts Guri would perform her task perfectly. She always did. It was only in other ways that she surprised him.But things would have been so boring if her programming hadn’t left room for that.


End file.
